


[Podfic] This is Not a Short History of Feminism (It Isn’t Over Yet)

by greedy_dancer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blackeyedgirl's story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>CJ grew up wanting all sorts of things.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This is Not a Short History of Feminism (It Isn’t Over Yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Not a Short History of Feminism (It Isn’t Over Yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98637) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). 
> 
> Thanks to blackeyedgirl for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by bessyboo.

**Podfic info** : The West Wing, CJ Cregg/Danny Concannon, Gen. 0:04:38 

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [This is Not a Short History of Feminism (It Isn’t Over Yet)](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bThe%20West%20Wing%5d%20This%20is%20Not%20a%20Short%20History%20of%20Feminism.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
